destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Glitches usually refer to errors in game code that can cause broken gameplay. This article deals with notable glitches that occur in Destruction Derby games. ''Destruction Derby'' *Start a Total Destruction game. As soon as the game starts, pause and exit. If you had 0 seconds on the clock, your name will appear on the scoreboard with either 599.00 seconds or 566.?? seconds. ''Destruction Derby 2'' *After you jump and land on a specific spot on certain tracks, a major glitch makes your car continuously spin. It can last several minutes or even be infinite. *In the PC version, in Pine Hills Raceway, your car may go extremely airbourne after a head-on collision. ''Destruction Derby 64'' ''Destruction Derby Raw'' *There's a small glitch on the main menu that sometimes occurs, when duplicates of the first two options appear below in a glitchy form. *Rarely your car may start falling forever when landing on the shipping containers in Karsutra. *In the High Pressure highrise when going to the very right edge, your car will spin in the air for some time before quickly falling off the building. *Starting a derby event in one of the bowls, before the starting light turns green, when you look behind, you'll see an empty sky outside the map. *The speedometer hand often glitches out, especially at the start of a derby. ''Destruction Derby Arenas'' *Out of Chinatown: Select Chinatown and get a car of your choice. When heading back to finish a lap, you will notice a small construction which catches fire when smashed through. At the edge of the building there is a rocket. Pick the rocket and turn right, you will fly across the road and onto the roof of a building, falling through it to nowhere. Soon after that you will respawn in the track. Interestingly, a hidden road can be seen behind the barriers. *The Underdog: If you didn't unlock him yet and want to play as him immediately, head to car selection, highlight Sebastien Noire, and press X and immediately right button. You should see a "LOCKED" for a split second after you did it. Choose a track and enjoy! *Fall to Hell: In the B Movie arena, if you are killed so close to the edge that it makes you fall, and when the "FINISH!" appears, you won't respawn. This allows you to see what's hidden around the arena's scenery. However the time to do it so is limited as it's not solid and you will eventually fall forever. *Sunk: In Harbour, if you are killed so close to the water that you fall, and when the "FINISH" appears, you won't respawn. It allows you to stay underwater forever (without control, obviously), since you are effectively wrecked. *Hidden bridge: In one of the tracks, the start/finish line is on a bridge. If you are blown up while the bridge is lift up and falling in the water, you will fall in it, and land on a bridge which is hidden underwater. You can stay on it, if physics are on your side, but if you fall, you will fall forever. *60 FPS: Anytime in the game press Start to pause and quickly press "Resume". The game will run in 60 FPS (or 50 in PAL) for a few seconds before turning back to the usual 30 (25 in PAL). Category:Destruction Derby Category:Destruction Derby 2 Category:Destruction Derby Raw Category:Destruction Derby Arenas Category:Destruction Derby 64